


Mid-Morning Naptime For Mr. Trimmer

by milkyuu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bedwetting, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Wilford stumbles upon a sleepy Bim Trimmer one late morning in the studio. It seems our little gameshow host was so sleepy he forgot about his little bedwetting problem! Good thing Wilford is there to wake him up just in time...or so /he would/.





	Mid-Morning Naptime For Mr. Trimmer

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, this fic contains omorashi, wetting, bed wetting, and a tiny mention of pull ups. if that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> first time writing for this ship :0 its v cute and fun to write tho!! :D

Bim’s eyes growing heavier and heavier with each sip he takes of the blueberry tea. The smell downright intoxicating, lulling him into a sleepy state of mind. Than again, the poor gameshow host hadn’t had the most peaceful nights – his neighbors in his apartment complex choosing to throw random parties than sleep. 

His mind was slow and exhausted, sighing as he removed his black sleek suit jacket and loosened his tie. 

Just before his boss walked in. Cheery and smiling widely behind that goofy pink mustache, one that Bim couldn’t help but find strange yet charming. 

“Bimmy!” Wilford smiled as he settled himself on the opposite couch, twirling a lollipop in his hand, “how’s your morning going, eh?” 

“Not that great,” the younger ego yawned, making himself at home of the soft cushions of the couch. His head resting against the fluffy blue and black pillow, “it’s only 10 am and I’m dying for a nap…”

Wilford flicked his dark brown eyes up from the tasty treat in his mouth. Bim setting his glasses aside on the coffee table as he finally closed his eyes. Trying to get comfortable on the (somewhat) small couch. 

Nap?

Bim? Taking a nap…here?

Was he so tired he forgot about his night time problem, the kind that he imagined required plastic sheets and pull ups?

He looked back over at the tall cup of tea sitting beside his glasses. Strands of black hair falling in front of his shut eyes, his lips parted as he breathed in and out at a steady pace. As innocent and sweet as he could be, not concerned about the possible outcome of his much needed nap.

This…was going to be fun! Wilford sat on his side to face Bim excitedly. The lollipop bobbing in his mouth as he laid himself in a comfortable position, grin wide and arm resting on his hip as the other folded under his head. Heart beating excitedly as he waited for that special moment – the same special moment when he found Bim asleep on the job. Wet slacks and blushing sleepy excuses making Wilford take an interest in the gameshow host. 

A strange desirable interest to watch as he came undone. 

///

Bim dreamed soundly for 25 whole minutes. Not knowing the murderous reporter was only a few feet away, watching his every move. Brown eyes tracing down his curvy hips and lean body. Waiting to see /that/ special moment happen again. 

Wilford felt a soft spot forming in his heart for Bim. Just watching him sleep peacefully, his hair growing messy and undone, lips still parted as he softly took air in and out, face soft and smooth against the pillow as his tie loosened up more.

He looked so innocent. So sweet. So shy. Everything Wilford loved all in one.

Wilford sat up as he watched Bim’s eyebrows furrow together gently. Squirming as his hand groggily reached down inbetween his thighs, grabbing at himself. As if he was trying to stop the inevitable in his sleep.

“Shh –” Wilford whispered, “just let it all out, Bimmy. Let it aaaaaall out…”

As if one cue, Bim did. 

The hissing was slow and steady, gradually wetting the front of his crotch and the back of his thighs. Dark trails forming down the couch’s cushions as it travelled to the hardwood below. Quiet pants breaking fourth from Bim’s lips as he crossed his legs tighter around his hand. The piss continuing on as Wilford watched. Glee in his eye as he heard the soft pitter patter of the piss collecting under the couch and to the floor.

Bim was none the wiser as he dreamed on. Completely soaking himself to the point a small puddle gathered under his sleeping form. Only contently smiling as the pain of holding faded into a pleasure wet warm – embracing his lower half completely.

"What a show that was,” Wilford giggled. Ready to swoop in and save the day as he walked over to Bim’s side. 

Hey, if he does this enough, maybe Bim will like him back too!

“Bimmy-boo,” his sing-song tone rang in the empty break room as he nudged the other’s shoulder,, “Bimmy-boo, I think someone had a little accident during their break…”

He couldn’t stop the smile he has plaster across his face as sleepy brown eyes met his. 

"Huh? Wha…how long – wait…wait! What the fu–!”


End file.
